marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (video game)
(Xbox 360 & PS3) (Wii, PS2, PSP, DS, PC) |publisher = |director = Jeffrey Tseng |system = |composer = D.E. Levison |release = May 2, 2008 |Next = The Incredible Hulk}} Iron Man is a 2008 video game based on the film of the same name. It was released on May 2, 2008 to coincide with the release of the film in cinemas. The game is published by , and was released on , (developed by ), , , , , (developed by ) and . The enemies are Advanced Idea Mechanics, the Maggia and the Ten Rings terrorist group. The super-villains in the game include Blacklash, Madame Masque, Controller, Titanium Man, Melter, and Iron Monger. A significant feature has Robert Downey, Jr., Terrence Howard and Shaun Toub reprising their roles from the movie. Chapters #Escape #First Flight #Stark Weapons #Maggia Factories #Maggia Compound #Flying Fortress #Arctic Battle #Lost Destroyer #On Defence #Save Pepper #Island Meltdown #Space Tether #Showdown Plot During a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, Tony Stark is kidnapped by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, who order him to build a missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Ho Yinsen secretly build a powered suit of armor in the months following his capture. During this time, Yinsen also acts as Stark's mentor, showing him humility and telling him of the horrors his company has caused, making Stark reconsider his life. Stark impresses himself after finishing the armor, calling it "the future". Armed with a flamethrower, Stark uses the armor to defeat several terrorists and destroy their weapons stockpile, but Yinsen is killed during the escape. Stark then escapes from the Ten Rings' caves, but his suit is destroyed when he crashlands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Stark declares that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, a move disapproved by his business partner Obadiah Stane. With the help of his personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark develops an updated and more powerful version of his armor, adding Stark Industries' new repulsor technology and flight capability. While testing his new suit at Stark Industries, Tony is informed by his assistant Pepper Potts that armed men are attacking the facilities. Stark then decides to use his suit to deal with the attackers, and notices that they are Maggia soldiers. After the attack, Stark discovers that Maggia is providing weapons for the Ten Rings, and he returns to Afghanistan to battle them. Using his new Mark III "Iron Man" armor, Stark destroys Maggia's weapons stockpiles and an armored hovercraft. On the way back home he is confronted by the United States Air Force. A pair of F-22 Raptors are sent after Stark; one is damaged during the chase, but Stark manages to save the pilot. He then establishes contact with his friend Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, who learns of Stark's identity and orders the jets to disengage. Tony then returns home, where Pepper Potts discovers what he was doing with the Iron Man suit. Rhodes then starts helping Stark in his fight against Maggia, informing him of a weapons transport in Afghanistan. Stark follows the transport, destroying the weapons, defeating the villain Blacklash, a former Stark Industries worker, in the process, before proceeding to Maggia's compound to destroy the rest of the weapons, and after infiltrating the mansion he confronts Madame Masque, who is killed when a wall falls on her. Stark then discovers Maggia's last weapon: a heavily armed flying fortress. Iron Man then attacks the fortress and destroys it, ending Maggia's evil once and for all. While Stark was confronting Maggia, his corrupt business partner Obadiah Stane secretly recovered the first Iron Man armor in Afghanistan and started working with the company Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) to create a power source. After Rhodes informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a nuclear facility in Russia, Stark decides to confront them, also because A.I.M. was Stark Industries' top buyers before he stopped manufacturing weapons. Iron Man ends the nuclear energy robbery and detects a strong radiation signal underground. After following this signal Stark is confronted by Boris Bullski, who created a titanium armor similar to that of Iron Man, thus becoming the "Titanium Man". However, Stark is able to defeat Bullski and then returns to the United States. Rhodes then informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a military ship in the Arctic, and Stark once again prevents them from stealing nuclear energy, as well as defeating the Controller. After returning to Stark Industries, Tony sends Pepper to hack the Industries computer and find the shipping records, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. However, the facilities are attacked by A.I.M. forces under the command of Titanium Man, who was actually sent by Obadiah Stane to steal the Iron Man suit. After discovering Stane's involvement with A.I.M. and the Ten Rings, Stark once again defeats Bullski. Tony then returns to his workshop, where he is ambushed by Stane, who steals his arc reactor to create a power source for his own armor. Stark is rescued by Rhodey, and is informed by him that A.I.M. kidnapped Pepper to use her as bait. He then uses his armor to save Pepper from an A.I.M. facility, and prevents the explosion of their reactor. Stark then decides that A.I.M. is a bigger menace than Stane, and decides to confront them first. He heads to their island and destroys their proton cannon, and later confronts and defeats the Melter. Stark then destroys a space tether, ending the A.I.M. menace. Stark then returns to the United States and contacts Obadiah Stane, discovering that he kidnapped Pepper Potts. Tony then heads back to Stark Industries, where he confronts an armored Stane in the surrounding streets. Stane then flies to the top of Stark Industries, and Stark orders Pepper to overload the arc reactor at the building to damage the Iron Monger suit. The plan works and Stane is defeated. After the defeat of Maggia, Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Iron Monger, Tony Stark decides to continue helping mankind as Iron Man. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man **Stephen Stanton as Tony Stark/ Iron Man, Pilot, Engineer, Afghan Soldier *Terrence Howard as USAF Lt. Col. James Rhodes *Shaun Toub as Ho Yinsen *Dimitri Diatchenko as Boris Bullski/Titanium Man, Russian Soldier *Gavin Hammon as Bruno Horgan/Melter *Zach McGowan as Mark Scarlotti/Blacklash, Stark Engineer *Meredith Monroe as Pepper Potts *Gillon Stephenson as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Fred Tatasciore as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger, A.I.M. President, Afghan Soldier, A.I.M. Soldier *Courtenay Taylor as Whitney Nefaria/Madame Masque *Jim Ward as Basil Sandhurst/Basil Sandhurst, A.I.M. Soldier Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *Ho Yinsen *Basil Sandhurst/Controller *Bruno Horgan/Melter *Boris Bullski/Titanium Man *Whitney Nefaria/Madame Masque *Mark Scarlotti/Blacklash *A.I.M. President *Hajid *Howard Stark (mentioned) *Luchino Nefaria (mentioned) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (mentioned) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (mentioned) Locations *Afghanistan **Ten Rings Base **Maggia Base *United States of America **California ***Los Angeles ****Stark Industries Headquarters **Washington (mentioned) **Pentagon (mentioned) *Russia *Arctic *Nefaria Compound *A.I.M. Base Organizations *Stark Industries *Ten Rings *Maggia *A.I.M. *United States Armed Forces Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Classic Armor *Iron Man Armor: Extremis Armor *Iron Man Armor: Hulkbuster Armor *Iron Man Armor: Classic Armor Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Silver Centurion Armor *Iron Man Armor: Ultimate Armor *Iron Monger Armor *Melter Armor *Titanium Man Armor *Tatyana *Proton Cannon *Prometheus Missile *Arc Reactor Vehicles *Flying Fortress *F-22 Raptor Events *Duel of Los Angeles Mentioned * Miscellaneous *'' '' Music *Black Sabbath Canon Status This game contains several plot points that contradict the established canon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it is thus considered non-canon. Differences Between Consoles The and versions contain several differences from the versions on other consoles. *The Controller is not featured. Iron Man battles a large vessel called a Controller Submarine in the Arctic. *The Titanium Man's armor allows him the ability of flight, and Iron Man fights him in the air during both of their encounters. *Iron Man only attacks the Nefaria Compound from the outside, while in other versions he also attacks it from the inside. **During this attack, if Iron Man fails to stop the Prometheus Missiles, the mission will continue despite civilian casualties. In other versions, the player fails the mission if they do not stop the missiles. *If Iron Man fails to destroy the Flying Fortress within the time limit, it will crash land into a city and cause collateral damage. In other versions, there is no time limit and the fortress falls into the ocean when destroyed. *Madame Masque is not killed by a wall collapsing on her. Instead, she boards the flying fortress and is presumably killed when Iron Man destroys it. Achievements Videos Official Iron Man Video Game Trailer Iron Man (PS2, PS3, PSP, NDS, Wii, X360, PC) - Story Trailer Iron Man The Making of The Video Game From SEGA Iron Man- The Making of The Video Game The Suit From SEGA Making Of Iron Man (Video Game) Iron Man - Making Of the Wii game Non-Canon Bios |-|Blacklash= Iron Man provided a backstory for Marcus Scarlotti that is not compatible with the canon of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Male |affiliation = Stark Industries (formerly) Maggia |game = Iron Man |voice actor = Zach McGowan |status = Unknown}} Marc Scarlotti, also known as Blacklash, was a former employee of Stark Industries. After that company stopped producing weapons, he was fired by Tony Stark. Scarlotti was bitter at Stark for firing him, claiming that his work had helped make Stark rich (which was untrue, since Stark had inherited his fortune from his father). After being fired by Stark, Scarlotti started working for the Maggia, former clients of Stark Industries. When Stark began searching for stolen Stark Tech using the Iron Man Armor, he encountered Scarlotti in Afghanistan where he was leading a Maggia operation to transport weapons to the Ten Rings. Stark followed Scarlotti, who emerged from his vehicle and began shooting at Stark with a bazooka. He then opened the final Maggia weapons cache in the area and fled inside. Stark followed Scarlotti into the base, where he discovered that Scarlotti had enhanced hand mounted gauntlets with fingertips could extend to become ten separate electrically charged whips. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Stark that Scarlotti could create a shield around himself and had augmented himself with synthetic muscles. Stark then had to confront Scarlotti in hand-to-hand combat, because of Scarlotti's shield protecting him from repulsor blasts. Stark defeated Scarlotti and left him unconscious before blowing up the base.Iron Man video game |-|Madame Masque= Iron Man provided a backstory for Whitney Frost that is not compatible with the canon of Agent Carter and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Female |affiliation = Maggia |comic = Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business (mentioned) |game = Iron Man |voice actor = Courtenay Taylor |status = Deceased}} Whitney Nefaria, also known as Whitney Frost and Madame Masque, was a high-ranking member of the Maggia. Whitney Frost was presumably a former lover of Tony Stark and was among the highest ranks in the Maggia family, former clients of Stark Industries. When Stark became Iron Man and began searching for stolen Stark Tech, he traveled to the Nefaria Compound to destroy their weapons. As he approached, the Maggia attacked him with weapons that he had sold them. J.A.R.V.I.S. enabled Stark to contact Frost, who was the compound's commander. She refused to let him destroy the weapons and created a distraction by launching several Prometheus Missiles at nearby populated areas. Stark chased down the missiles and destroyed them before the reached their targets. He then blasted open the main door and entered the compound. Once inside, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Stark that the main control room was 200 feet down and suggested that he take the tunnel. Stark fought his way through Maggia soldiers and advanced weaponry before reaching the command center, where Frost used powerful defence mechanisms in an attempt to kill him. Stark fought his way through these defences and blew up the wall of the control room, which collapsed and killed her. |-|Melter= Iron Man provided a backstory for the Melter that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Male |affiliation = A.I.M. |game = Iron Man |voice actor = Gavin Hammon |status = Unknown}} Bruno Horgan, also known as the Melter, was once an industrialist who specialized in providing munitions to the United States government, and a competitor of Stark Industries. After declaring bankruptcy, he discovered that one of his faulty devices was capable of casting a beam capable of "melting" anything composed of iron. He was then recruited by A.I.M. and developed a giant proton cannon for them. When Iron Man decided to wipe out A.I.M. once and for all, he attacked their island facility and destroyed the proton cannon. Once it was destroyed, the ceiling closed up, locking Stark inside. James Rhodes alerted Stark that someone had been detected down by the cannon. Stark knew that it was Horgan, having recognised the cannon as a Horgan design: sloppy and inefficient, but effective. J.A.R.V.I.S. then informed Stark that Horgan was attempting to blow up the power source. Pepper Potts urged Stark to stop Horgan, as the ensuing explosion could destroy the entire island. Stark confronted Horgan, who proved to be a formidable opponent with his melting ray, and defeated him. |-|Maggia= Iron Man provided a backstory for the Maggia that is not compatible with the canon of Agent Carter and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Maggia was a weapons manufacturing company in contract with Stark Industries. When Tony Stark decided that he would no longer produce weapons, the Maggia received a phone call from Pepper Potts cancelling their contract. The next evening when Stark was taking the Mark II Armor for a flight test, Maggia soldiers and tanks attacked the Stark Industries Headquarters and attempted to steal the weapons. Stark fought the attackers and defeated them, destroying bombs they planted and a gunship they hijacked. During this time, the Maggia also began attacking A.I.M.. in Afghanistan]] Stark then set out to destroy the weapons created by his company. He traveled to Afghanistan, where he found the Maggia selling Stark weapons to the Ten Rings. Stark attacked the weapons caches and destroyed the Stark Industries crates, before battling an enhanced tank. He was then spotted by James Rhodes in his and identified himself. With Rhodes' help, he pinpointed the location of an underground armory. J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted him of a transport vehicle, which Stark began pursuing. Stark recognised the Maggia commander as Marc Scarlotti, a former Stark Industries employee. Stark followed Scarlotti into the armory and the two engage in an intense battle, with Scarlotti proving a difficult enemy to defeat due to having augmented himself with synthetic muscles and enhanced hand mounted gauntlets with fingertips that could extend to become ten separate electrically charged whips. Once Stark had defeated Scarlotti, he blew up the armory as he departed. ]] Stark them traveled to the Maggia's main headquarters; the Nefaria Compound. The compound was under the command of his former lover Whitney Nefaria, who launched several Prometheus Missiles at nearby populated areas. Stark chased down the missiles and destroyed them before they could reach their targets. He then destroyed each of the compound's bunkers in a hunt for Nefaria, but did not find her. He then entered the compound and fought his way through soldiers and formidable weapons as he made his way towards the main control room. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Stark that Maggia was due to purchase a Flying Fortress in the near future. As he neared the control room, Nefaria and her troops came at him with everything they had. He defeated the troops and blasted his way through into the control room, causing the wall to collapse and kill Nefaria. falls into the ocean]] Without the profits to be made from selling weapons, Maggia were forced into bankruptcy. However, once Stark destroyed the compound, he discovered the flying fortress overhead. He depowered its shields, destroyed its weapons and disrupted it's generators, causing a power surge. This caused it to fall from the sky and plummet into the ocean, ending the threat of Maggia once and for all. |-|A.I.M= Iron Man provided a backstory for A.I.M. that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man 3 and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Advanced Idea Mechanics, better known by its acronym A.I.M., was a secret weapons and intelligence agency. A.I.M. was the top buyer of Stark Industries weapons until Tony Stark announced that he would no longer be producing weapons. Afterwards, Obadiah Stane contacted the A.I.M. President to broker a merger. He insisted it would be wise with both Stark Industries and A.I.M. coming under attack from groups such as the Maggia. The A.I.M. President asked about Tony Stark, whom he considered a "billionaire brat", and Stane advised him not to worry as Stark was entering the philanthropic phase of his life. With Stane promising that a merger would make both companies stronger, more profitable and safe from outside influences, the A.I.M. President expressed interest to go through with the alliance. The A.I.M. President agreed to Stane's proposal, though Stane advised him to keep the merger under wraps for the time being until they ironed out the kinks. Stane offered to begin working together immediately, and sent some new technology to A.I.M. to find out what they could do with it and what they could find out about the Arc Reactor. Stark's friend James Rhodes informed him of A.I.M.'s suspected occupation of a nuclear base in Russia, stating that the United States Armed Forces could not send in troops for fear of starting a nuclear war. Once Pepper Potts confirmed that A.I.M. had been Stark Industries' top buyer, Stark set out for the base. Stark destroyed all of the Stark Tech at the base, was informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. of a strong radioactive signal. Following the signal, Stark encountered Boris Bullski, who wore radiation-powered armor similar to the Iron Man suit. Due to the limitations of Bullski's suit, Stark was able to defeat him. Upon returning to the United States of America, Stark expressed his disgust at A.I.M.'s use of nuclear weapons. Rhodes informed him that an advanced prototype ship that he sold to the United States Armed Forces had disappeared from contact on its maiden voyage in the Arctic. As their troops were unable to reach it fast enough, Stark located the ship and found it under attack from A.I.M. forces led by Basil Sandhurst. Stark deduced that since they were in need of a power source, they were seeking the nuclear reactor on the ship. Sandhurst attempted to mentally control Stark, who managed to resist him. Stark defeated the A.I.M. forces and prevented them from stealing the reactor. Stane was furious when the A.I.M. President informed him that they had not finished the prototype of the Arc Reactor. The A.I.M President requested a more complete version of Iron Man's armor to help the engineers along. Stane declared that they had everything they needed and that if they could not send the prototype then they did not really have one. The A.I.M. President was insistent that they had one, and Stane implored him to send it, but he replied that it was not that simple. Stane advised him to make it simple. A.I.M. forces led by Bullski launched an attack on the Stark Industries Headquarters in an attempt to steal the Iron Man suit. Stark defeated Bullski and his troops, but not before Bullski revealed that Stane had been working with them. Stark confronted Stane about his involvement with A.I.M., and Stane incapacitated him. He was woken by Rhodes, who informed him that A.I.M. had captured Potts. With Rhodes' help, Stark tracked her down to an A.I.M. research facility located at a dam. Once Stark fought his way through the base, A.I.M. began targeting their own reactor with missiles, intending to kill Potts. Stark put an end to this by destroying facility's main computer and rescued Potts. Once A.I.M. completed the prototype of the Iron Man armor, Stane ordered them to prepare it for mass production. A.I.M. deployed a proton cannon that had been created by Bruno Horgan at another facility. Unable to damage it due to the force field surrounding it, Stark attacked the shield generators powering it and destroyed them. Once the force field was down, Stark destroyed the cannon and confronted Horgan, who was intent on detonating the power source and destroying the entire island. Though his advanced weaponry made him a powerful opponent, Stark was able to defeat him. With their assets frozen, A.I.M. holed up in their main headquarters. Stark infiltrated the base and destroyed their battle suits and the main emitter, putting an end to A.I.M. once and for all. References External Links * * * Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man (film) Merchandise